


Things we can do now

by nevertheless1316



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertheless1316/pseuds/nevertheless1316
Summary: After All Stars, Mike and Zoey are at Mike's home laying on his bed and they talk about his now gone multiple personalities.
Relationships: Mike/Zoey (Total Drama)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Things we can do now

It was two years after the events of Total Drama: All Stars, and now 18 year old's Zoey and Mike are laying on Mike's bed at Mike's house, Zoey was cuddled up against Mike's side and Mike had an arm wrapped around Zoey's waist.  
"Hey Mike." Zoey said.  
"Yeah Zoey." Mike replied, he looked over at Zoey and smiled at her.  
"Do you miss them?" Zoey asked.  
"Miss who, Zoey?" Mike asked, confused.  
"It's only been two years and you've already forgotten them....I meant Svetlana, Manitoba, Vito, Chester and......Mal." Zoey answered, giving Mike a small smile.  
"I haven't forgotten about them....I don't really miss Mal but the others, sometimes I miss the others but I'm happy to be myself all the time." Mike said.  
"I'm happy for you Mike." Zoey replied.  
"Do you miss them Zoey?" Mike asked.  
"I don't miss Mal.....sometimes I miss the others....but I also don't miss Vito's flirting with Anne-Maria." Zoey answered, frowning as she remembered all the times Vito was with Anne-Maria.  
"I'm sorry." Mike apologized.  
"It's alright.....besides I got all of you now." Zoey said, then she kissed Mike.  
"Yes you do." Mike whispered, when the kiss ended.  
"Mike, can I spend the night?" Zoey asked.  
"Of course.....but why?" Mike asked, he could feel heat rising to his cheeks.  
"I want you Mike and since your parents are going to be gone for the next couple of days.....I thought maybe we could finally take that step....if your ready too that is." Zoey answered, and by the time she was done talking she could feel heat rising to her cheeks as well.  
"I want you too Zoey......honestly if you ever asked to spend the night I wasn't going to say no." Mike said.  
"So why did you want me to take off my shirt?" Mike asked, Zoey smirked and let her right hand explore Mike's chest until she stopped her hand on Mike's navel.  
"I like seeing you shirtless Mike." Zoey answered, Mike grinned and kissed her, when the kiss ended Mike pulled away for a second before kissing Zoey again.  
"Please Mike I want you." Zoey said, she was gasping and Mike's breath got caught in his throat as he saw the lust in her eyes.  
"Are you sure?" Mike asked, Zoey nodded her head.  
"Alright." Mike said, with his hands shaking very slightly he reached over to his nightstand and opened the top drawer and pulled out a box.  
"Is that a box of condoms?" Zoey asked, as Mike opened the box and pulled out a square packet.  
"Yeah.....I got my dad to buy me these a couple days ago, I was going to talk to you about taking taking the next step but you beat me to it." Mike answered, as a response Zoey pulled Mike on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist, Mike quickly got up on his elbows so he wasn't putting all his weight on top of Zoey.  
"Take my shirt off Mike." Zoey said, Mike sat up on his knees and grabbed Zoey's hands and pulled her up, then pulled her shirt over her head and onto the floor next to his.  
"You're beautiful Zoey." Mike whispered, as he looked at his girlfriend, Zoey didn't say anything she just took her bra off and threw it onto the floor.  
"You can touch me Mike." Zoey said, when Mike lifted his hand to touch her but immediately stopped....once it was clear that Mike wasn't going to move his hand Zoey grabbed his right hand and placed it on her breast, she smiled when she heard his breath hitch.  
"Let go for a second." Zoey said, Mike immediately let go and Zoey laid down on her back.  
"I'm sorry." Mike apologized.  
"There's no need to apologize.....you can still touch me, I just wanted to lay down." Zoey said.  
"Ok." Mike replied.  
"Now come here." Zoey said, Mike leaned down and kissed her, Zoey returned the kiss.  
"Why did you stop?" Zoey asked, Mike had stopped kissing her instead of answering, Mike began to leave a trail of kisses on her neck.  
"Zoey, can I do something?" Mike asked, nervously.  
"Yes." Zoey answered, Mike began kissing a trail of kisses leading from Zoey's neck down to her breast.  
"Mike." Zoey moaned out, when Mike began to suck on her left breast.  
"Mike, I need you...please I'm ready." Zoey begged, while Mike sucked on Zoey's left breast and messaged the right, Mike stopped what he was doing and sat up on his knees and took off his pants and underwear, then blushed when he realized that this was the first time Zoey had seen him completely naked.  
"Wow." Zoey said.  
"I guess you approve?" Mike asked, Zoey nodded her head.  
"You want to help me out Mike?" Zoey asked, glancing down at the rest of her clothes, Mike nodded his head and shakily took off Zoey's leggings and her underwear.  
"You're beautiful." Mike whispered, Zoey blushed.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mike asked.  
"Yes, please Mike take me." Zoey answered, Mike tore open the packet and put the condom on, then he leaned down and kissed her.  
"I'll be careful." Mike whispered, then Zoey wrapped her legs around Mike's waist.....Mike moved so the head of his cock was at Zoey's entrance, a couple seconds later Mike slowly entered Zoey, he stopped moving when Zoey whimpered in pain.  
"Are you ok?" Mike asked, worried that he hurt her.  
"I'm alright, keep moving." Zoey answered, Mike kept moving inside her until he was fully sheathed then he stopped so Zoey could get adjusted to him....when Zoey nodded her head Mike began to move.  
"Mike, please faster." Zoey moaned out, Mike did what Zoey said and moved faster.  
"Zoey, you're so tight." Mike moaned out.  
"Mike, I'm so close." Zoey said, as she dug her nails further into Mike's shoulder blades.  
"I am too baby." Mike replied, he began to kiss Zoey and massage one her breast, a few seconds later the both came.  
"I love you Mike." Zoey whispered, as Mike took off the condom and threw it to the floor and laid down next to her.  
"I love you too Zoey." Mike whispered, he pulled Zoey into his arms.  
"I don't know about you but I wouldn't mind a nap." Mike said, then he yawned Zoey chuckled and nodded her head, she gave Mike a kiss and the two took a nap.


End file.
